legends_of_altmarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucca von Lyrian
I dunno. Usually things just seem to work out for me! --Lucca Ser Lucca von Lyrian also known as Lucky Lucca is a supporting character in the continuing Legends of Altmar campaign. Lucca is Calisian knight, who is known for her uncanny luck in desperate situations. She becomes involved with the party during their adventures as they travel up the Red Road to Lyonesse and Redspan. Biography After Lucca's parents were tragically killed during the Redspan conflict, she was raised by her uncle, Lord Sturgis of Lyrian, and when she came of age entered into his service as a knight. She recently made a bit a name for herself during the Heenic War when she became the sole survivor of an ill-fated cavalry charge, along with numerous minor instances of good fortune, earning the nickname 'Lucky Lucca'. After serving with the Imperial army in Heen, she returned to Lord Sturgis's service, embarking on a mission to bring an important marriage offer to the Duke of Lyonesse. ''Bad Tidings'' The party met Lucca on the Red Road as they traveled North to Redspan. They met at the crossroads heading West to Linval, where she hailed them as they passed. After some brief introductions, including a stammering Ahamed, she challenged Alia to a duel which while close she won by sheer luck. She agreed to accompany the group since they were travelling the same way. After arriving at Lyonesse, she revealed her mission, to deliver an important diplomatic missive to Duke Haroviad. When they were turned away from Lyonesse due to a strange plague, she pleaded with the party to assist her in getting into the city, to which they agreed. She accompanied them to the nearby village of Gelder, where they met Jeanie d'Chatileau whom she was suspicious of. Lucca went with Rikkert and Gimlee to buy candles for the wax to make a seal, so that the party could petition the duke for entrance into the city, and helped them find another way in the city, by way of The Gutter. Lucca helped the party in their trek through the Gutter into the city of Lyonesse, and when she arrived in the city set off for the Duke's Palace. After completing her mission, she met with the party again and offered to undertake a quest for them. They decided to send her to Strombran to protect the new countess, as they were worried for her safety. Lucca cheerfully agreed and headed west towards the fortress city. Personality Lucca is generally a happy-go-lucky spirit. While she does suffer some survivor's guilt as a result of her fortune in surviving a terrible battle, she tries to act positively to mask that guilt. Lucca has bought into the idea of her lucky nature and embraces it. She acts very confident about most things, as typically things go her way, though internally she awaits the next tragedy to befall her, seeing it as a price to be paid. She is also very competitive and loves a challenge, sure of herself and her ability (and her luck) to carry her to victory. She also loves tales of honour and romance, and tends to be a bit dramatic herself. Relationships Ahamed al-Sagar Lucca and Ahamed are similar in spirit and as such formed a natural friendship. It is apparent there is some attraction between the two. Lucca admires Ahamed's storytelling ability and association with the Knights of the Barrens, a group she considers honourable. She also finds his apprehension around her endearing. They both however seem to keep a side of them to themselves. Alia Ashfeld Alia and Lucca once dueled and she was the victor by only a hair. She considers Alia a strong warrior and is somewhat intimidated by her though she would never admit it. So far she finds Alia a worthy companion though she is unsure of her and Ahamed's decision to assist Jeanie d'Chatileau. Despite this she is certainly grateful for Alia's assistance in her quest. Appearances *Bad Tidings **Roar of the Red Lion Trivia *Lucca has the Lucky feat which gives her advantage on certain rolls, a mechanical explanation for her uncanny ability to strike true. *Lucca is the name of a city in Italy, one of the oldest settlements in the country. *Lyrian is one of many references in 'Legends' to Andrezj Sapkowski's The Witcher universe, specifically to the kingdom of Lyria, though in-universe it refers to Saint Aetius's lyre. Category:Characters Category:Bad Tidings Characters Category:Imperial Characters